1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relatives to display devices and, particularly, to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices, as a kind of panel display device, are widely used for their high brightness, small weight, and low energy consumption.
Referring to FIG. 11, a commonly used display device 10 is shown. The display device 10 includes a main body 11, a support assembly 12, and four fasteners 13. The support assembly 12 is fixed to the main body 11 by the fasteners 13, providing support thereto. The main body 11 includes four fixed pieces 14, a front frame 15, a liquid crystal module 16, and a rear frame 17. The support assembly 12 includes a base 121, a bracket 122, and a mounting plate 123. The bracket 122 is fixed to the base 121 and the mounting plate 123. The mounting plate 123 defines four through holes 124. The rear frame 17 defines four through holes 171 and eight fixing posts 172. The fixed piece 14 defines two fixing holes 141 and a threaded hole 142.
To mount the fixed pieces 14 to the rear frame 17, the fixing posts 172 pass through the fixing holes 141 and are heated and pressed. Once cooled, the fixing posts 172 are immovable in the fixing holes 141, thus the fixed pieces 14 are fixed on the rear frame 17. After that, the fasteners 13 pass through the through holes 124 and the through holes 171, and are received in the threaded holes 142 of the fixed pieces 14. As such, the main body 11 is fixed to the support assembly 12.
However, the heating and pressing process fixing the fixed pieces 14 to the rear frame 17 requires specific apparatus, and thus assembly of the display device 10 is relatively complex and costly. In addition, the heating and pressing process is very complex, and parameters such as temperature and pressure are difficult to control, possibly affecting product quality.
Therefore, a new display device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.